


Sunrise

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is worried about Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael Santiago/Simon Lewis, Romantic lazy cuddly day at hotel."

It's close to sunrise by the time Simon strolls into the Hotel Dumort. 

Raphael watches unnoticed while Simon picks up an artifact in one of the glass cases of the old lobby, turns it over in his hands as if contemplating its worth or age, and places it back where it belongs. He does this to several items - a knife, a pottery bowl, and two small statues among other things - before the walk to his quarters.

A faint, melodic hum sounds like a boisterous choir to Raphael's ears as he follows the oblivious Simon. His skin almost itches from the grating, happy tune. He doesn't make his presence known until Simon has settled enough in his room to take off his jacket. 

"Shit! Damn it, Raphael!"

Simon looks startled and more than a little taken aback when Raphael storms in and pushes him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Raphael snarls.

"What? What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. Do you realize what time it is? And you're just now getting home? You do know there's this little thing called the sun that you're sort of allergic to? And by 'sort of' I mean deathly?"

Raphael grimaces and shakes his head in annoyance. He's even picking up the idiot's speech patterns.

Simon twists but has no luck evading Raphael's stronghold on his t-shirt.

"I'm...fine. See?" Simon tries again to loosen Raphael's grasp, this time with some luck as Raphael backs off a little. "No burn marks or anything," he says and turns his hands and arms over to demonstrate.

"Burn marks? You would've been incinerated. This isn't a joke, Simon. You have to be home well before sunrise. Cutting it this close is unacceptable."

With a disgusted growl, Raphael releases Simon.

"What the hell, Raphael? Everybody else comes in when they damn well -"

"You're not everybody else!"

Simon's eyes widen. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were worried about me; looking out for me."

"I am. I do. You're part of our family -"

"That's all I am? Part of the family?"

And there it is. The little knowing smirk on Simon's face. Raphael isn't fooling anyone, least of all the newest Child of the Night.

"You can't put yourself in danger like that," he says softly. 

"Aww, Raphael. I'm touched," Simon smiles.

The tables turn quickly as Raphael finds himself on the other end of a push against the wall. Simon crowds in on him without regard to matters of personal space.

Truth be told, Raphael doesn't really mind all that much.

"Why don't you hang out with me today?" Simon asks.

"What? Now? It's time to go to bed."

"Precisely."

Raphael half-grins. "Ah, I see what you did there."

"It'll be fun. We can have a few cocktails and just lie around doing...whatever."

"Whatever?"

"Yeah, well, you know. I'm sure we'll eventually fall asleep because of our internal clocks. Nature of the beast and all."

"Fall asleep together?"

The Adam's apple bobbing up and down is a clear giveaway of Simon's crumbling confidence. It gives Raphael a much needed shift in power and he instantly seizes the opportunity by walking Simon backward to the edge of the bed.

"You know how much I like my casket. It's comfortable and what I'm used to. Although I could maybe get used to this."

He leans down and lightly grasps Simon by the neck, tilting his head to the side and running his teeth along the jugular without puncturing it. His tongue follows the same path and then Raphael switches gears and places a soft kiss to Simon's lips.

"You taste good." He exhales into Simon's mouth. "So good."

"Mmm..." Simon groans. "Bueno?"

Raphael smiles. "Muy bueno."

The mattress creaks when Raphael presses forward and Simon crawls backward until he's pushed up against the headboard. 

"Hi," he says nervously, staring into Raphael's eyes. "Do you wanna get, I don't know, more comfortable?"

It doesn't take much coaxing for Raphael to slip off their shoes and his jacket. He thinks about ripping Simon's t-shirt down the middle with a sharp fingernail, but he decides to save it for another time.

Right now he just wants to wrap around Simon's body and hold him close until they succumb to sleep.

Sleeping in the open without the safety net of his coffin is not typical for Raphael. But Simon feels so good in his arms that he hopes very soon it will be.


End file.
